1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cylinder drying machine for cloths, which is constructed so that the drying efficiency thereof can be much improved.
An industrially-produced elongated cloth which has been subjected to a treatment step, for example, a pretreatment step, a dyeing step, a mercerization step and a fulling step requires to be sent to a step of washing the cloth, and thereafter to a step of drying the cloth continuously.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is, for example, a cylinder drying machine shown in FIG. 1, as an example of a conventional continuous drying means used for this purpose. As shown in FIG. 1, a cloth 2 to be dried, which has been passed continuously through a plurality of washing tanks 1 and finished being subjected to a desired washing operation, is introduced into a cylinder drying chamber 4, in which a plurality of thermal cylinders 3 are provided, and transferred therethrough as the cloth 2 is brought into contact with the thermal cylinders 3 successively, the dried cloth 2 being then sent out from the drying chamber 4. However, in such a conventional thermal cylinder drying machine, a wet cloth is brought into contact with thermal cylinders 3, which are heated to, for example, 125.degree.-135.degree. C., to gasify the water deposited thereon, and a means for forcibly removing the gasified water occurring around the cloth is not provided. Therefore, the water which has just been removed from the cloth and the vapor which has occurred on the surface of the cloth due to the heat from the thermal cylinders 3 are deposited again thereon, so that a long period of time is required before the drying of the cloth has been completed. When the heating power generated due to the radiation of heat from the circumferential surfaces of the thermal cylinders for heating the cloth is not sufficiently large, it is necessary to provide an increased number of thermal cylinders. Consequently, the dimensions of the drying chamber 4, and the consumption of thermal energy increase. This poses problems of equipment cost, drying cost and drying efficiency.